


The Favor

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Hutchinson looked like he needed to loosen up, so Starsky decided to do him a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 370: Unexpected Pleasure

Starsky thought he was doing the blond a favor. Hutchinson looked so serious, liked he needed to loosen up some. So Starsky clowned around in class—nothing major, just a few smartass remarks. The instructor wasn't pleased, but it earned Starsky a shy smile from his new friend.

It was startling, how much pleasure he got from that smile. So much so, in fact, that Starsky found himself doing more and more things to coax it out: shoulder bumps, belly pats, a mangled word or two.

One day, it hit him: _he_ wasn't the one doing the favor at all.


End file.
